This invention pertains to methods of mixing and more particularly to mixing particulate materials such as agricultural fertilizer.
Present day agriculture is greatly dependent on the use of correct fertilizer to produce an adequate yield of grain to be profitable to the farmer and to provide food for the world. However, soil nutrients present in the soil may vary considerably from area to area and even from one field to another dependent on soil characteristics and on previous cropping. Therefore, proper and efficient use of fertilizer will require different mixtures of materials from farm to farm and even from field to field.
At the present time mixing is accomplished principally by loading measured amounts of material into a large rotating drum and allowing the drum to rotate for a length of time and then, when the mixture is thoroughly mixed unloading the drum into a conveyance. Thus, only a limited amount of material can be mixed at a given time, dependent on the size of the drum. Further, the rotation of the drum requires a considerable expenditure of energy.
By using my method, the energy requirement may be reduced. I can also provide for more continuous mixing of larger amounts of fertilizer. My device in not limited to small batch mixing amounts but can be used for both large and small amounts selectively. Also, I achieve a very thorough mixing by use of my method.